(Don't) I forgive you
by Sakura Kimihiro
Summary: Malentendidos, engaños, mentiras… Tsuna no debió jugar con fuego cuando contrajo nupcias con Haru Miura, no debió prender la mecha y dejar explotar la caja de dinamita, porque a la final, él fue quien salió quemado… y lastimado. Su hijo lo odia.


**Notas:** Ante todo, un cordial saludo para todos los lectores que se atrevieron a dar clic en el enlace que abre a ésta historia. Agradezco ese voto de confianza.

Comienzo diciendo que éste fanfiction es de carácter experimental, ¿cómo es eso? Sencillo, estoy experimentando con personajes con los cuales poco he trabajado, entre ellos está Haru, la cual tiene un papel muy importante en la historia. **Sólo he escrito éste pequeño prólogo, tenía pensado ponerme a escribir el primer capítulo pero decidí someterlo a votación, dependiendo de los comentarios, seguiré.** ¿Por qué razón hago esto? En estos momentos ando un poco indecisa con respecto a mis historias, así que necesito un poco de apoyo externo.

Otra cosa, si esperan leer un mundo rosa dentro del fanfic, anticipo que no tendrá nada rosa.

Por los momentos, es todo. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Título:** (Don't) I forgive you

**Categoría: **Katekyô Hitman Reborn.

**Clasificación: **M

**Género:** Angustia, Misterio, Bromance, Suspenso, Tragedia, Dolor & Confort, Drama.

**Advertencia: **Tiene presencia de OC.

**Disclaimer: **Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de © _**Katekyô Hitman Reborn**_ son única y exclusivamente propiedad de **Akira Amano**, creadora de la franquicia.

**Resumen:** Malentendidos, engaños, mentiras… Tsuna no debió jugar con fuego cuando contrajo nupcias con Haru Miura, no debió prender la mecha y dejar explotar la caja de dinamita, porque a la final, él fue quien salió quemado… y lastimado. Su hijo lo odia.

* * *

**(Don't) I forgive you***

_Por: _Sakura Kimihiro.

* * *

"_El odio nace del querer demasiado a alguien"_

**Anónimo.**

* * *

**Objetivo 00: **El lamento de un cielo distante.

* * *

Haruka Miura [1] odiaba hasta la médula a su bastardo padre, su resentimiento era tan inmenso, penetrante y asfixiante como el mismo vacío del universo; tan obscuro y tan corrupto que no dudaría, ni lo pensaría dos veces, antes de destrozarle la vida a ese hombre si lo tuviera justo de pie frente a él. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos pensamientos retorcidos asaltaban su mente, siempre era un conteo repetitivo a diario, desfilando una a una las maneras más crueles de cómo hacer sufrir al Décimo Vongola, su padre.

Y es que lo odiaba, se retorcía en su odio hacia él. Jamás le perdonaría el haberse burlado de su madre, ni haberla manipulado como un juguete que cuando se rompe, lo echan a la basura. Nunca le perdonaría el hecho de que por su culpa, ella no estaría más a su lado, no tendría besos de buenas noches, ni arrullos cuando le asaltaban las pesadillas, ni respiraría esa particular calidez maternal en cada abrazo, tampoco disfrutaría de las cariñosas sonrisas que le derretían el corazón. Maldito, lo maldecía una y mil veces. De alguna u otra forma, se encargaría de matarlo lentamente, un hijo de puta como él no merecía la misericordia de una muerte rápida e indolora. Necesitaba enseñarle en carne propia el infierno que pasó durante su niñez.

Haruka tenía un corazón de piedra, no lo negaba ni se lamentaba por eso, los horrores de una infancia marcada por la sangre y el dolor pudrió su inocencia y envenenó su alma; ya no quedaba nada de aquel niño de sonrisa radiante con hoyuelos en las mejillas. A sus catorce años de edad, la única resolución corriendo a través de los secos torrentes de sus venas, era la venganza. La venganza de ver caer al culpable de que él estuviera en esa situación tan amarga, porque aunque pudiera lograr engañar a muchos con una mirada serena y sonrisa amable manchadas con falsedades, lo cierto es que no descansaría hasta teñirse las manos con la sangre de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Quizás si realmente existe en algún lugar un Dios misericordioso y compasivo, redimiera en el Purgatorio el alma de aquel hombre, aunque no se la mereciera. Debía quemarse infinitas veces en el infierno y sufrir hasta la locura, llorar en la agonía mientras los demonios devoran su carne y trastornan su mente. Haruka sabía que no existía un cielo para él, ni un purgatorio donde expiar sus pecados, los demonios ya se habían encargado de destruir todo lo bueno, dejando sujeto sólo un cascaron vacío. Un corazón negro. Un espíritu roto. Un alma consumida por emociones sombrías.

Nadie quitaría el que odiara a Sawada Tsunayoshi y odiara la mafia, la otra culpable de sus desgracias. Se confiaría el destruir la mafia sin contemplaciones ni reparos, iniciando con los malditos asesino de su madre. Lo haría a sangre fría, sin clemencia, sin lástima, pensó.

Haruka Miura abrió los ojos, observando por milésima vez en el espejo, el reflejo de su semblante estoico. Lo detesta, la sangre le hervía cuando detallaba esos execrables rasgos de su cara. Detestaba ese gen de parecerse tanto a ese hombre, incluso le repugnaba la idea de ser carne de su carne. Las entrañas se le retorcían en su molestia. Estaba completamente seguro que, si no fuera por esas nimiedades, sería la copia exacta de su padre.

No obstante, él adoraba sus enormes ojos de gato enmarcados con una hilera de gruesas y alargadas pestañas, el puente arqueado de su pequeña nariz respingada, su boca pequeña y carnosos labios del color de las flores de los cerezos, y su piel de porcelana, él adoraba la herencia genética de su madre, igual que sus delgados dedos de pianista. El resto, lo aborrecía. Le recordaba mucho a ese hijo de puta.

Haruka suspiró. Pensar en tantas cosas seguramente le abriría un hueco en la cabeza o peor aún, le causaría migraña.

El joven de cabello castaño, quitó la vista del espejo de cuerpo completo ubicado frente a la cama donde yacía en ese momento, leyendo uno de los incontables diarios que dejó su madre y encontró perfectamente empacado, en una caja polvorienta entre sus pertenencias. Eso sucedió hace más de diez años atrás, desde entonces los estudiaba, aprendiendo de lo que nunca le fue contado.

Entre las amarillentas páginas atestadas con palabras entintadas, Haruka descubrió tantos secretos furtivos, y fue allí, entre hojas deshechas donde nació su intenso odio hacia el hombre que, una vez llegó a idolatrar gracias a las fantásticas historias relatadas por su madre. Incluso hubo un tiempo donde anhelaba conocerlo en persona para llegar algún día a divertirse juntos y crear vínculos como padre e hijo. Ahora, era todo lo contrario, ansiaba verlo muerto en una tumba.

Haru Miura, su madre, documentaba minuciosamente los eventos acontecidos durante su vida, ni un mínimo detalle se le escapaba de las manos, todo, absolutamente todo estaba descrito entre tantas anotaciones. Nombres, descripciones, lugares… personas conocidas, amigos, enemigos… todo.

Guardado entre las pertenencias de Haru, el muchacho también encontró álbumes de fotos y fotografías sueltas donde en el reverso, tenía apuntado con letra caligráfica y elegante, una corta reseña de ese día inmortalizado. Ahí halló dos retratos de su padre, uno de cuanto tenía su misma edad y otro, donde le calculaba veintitantos años de edad. Se dio cuenta de las similitudes, impresionante, pensó en ese instante. Si no fuera porque él llevaba el flequillo más largo, el cabello más claro y ojos azulinos, [2] pasarían por gemelos.

Haruka chasqueó la lengua ante los recuerdos, cerró el diario que releía por enésima vez en esa semana, lo colocó suavemente encima de la mesita de noche para luego dejarse caer de espaldas, sobre el confortable colchón de la cama. El chico observaba con ojos ausente, un punto inespecífico en el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante en todo el mundo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que sus ojos se cerraron, quedándose completamente dormido.

_»__Ese día, el vasto firmamento no mostraba indicios de nubes atiborradas ni señales del mal clima, tan magno y tan azul se levantaba por todo lo alto. Una esfera grande y dorada resplandecía intensamente en medio del cielo; escuchándose en cada rincón, el chillido de las gaviotas y el vaivén de las olas de un mar calmado. Sentada en la arena blanca de la playa, una bella mujer de veintinueve años vigilaba desde una prudente distancia, a su hijo, quien jugaba alegremente en la orilla, excavando entre la arena mojada y echando dentro de un pequeño balde rojo, las conchas de las almejas. _

_La fémina de cabello oscuro [3] sonreía ampliamente, centelleando la felicidad en sus ojos como dos farolitos en medio de la oscuridad. Haru se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sosteniendo de la fuerte brisa salina, el sombrero verde de ala ancha que le protegía la cara de los rayos del sol. _

— _¡Haru-kun! —llamó al niño sin dejar de sonreír, agitando en el aire una mano mientras que con la otra aún se aguantaba el sombrero. Al escuchar la cantarina voz de su madre nombrar su lindo apodo, el pequeño Haruka dejó de cavar en la arena, alzando la mirada y ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, dando a entender a Haru que tenía su atención—. ¡Ven aquí, Haru-kun! ¡Es hora de comer!_

_ De inmediato, el niño acató la orden, se lavó las manos con el agua del mar que se arrastraba hasta él, recogió el envase rojo donde almacenaba las bonitas conchas y se puso de pie, caminando apresuradamente hacia su madre con sus cortas piernas. Haru no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes, su hijo se veía muy chistoso mientras corría torpemente. _

_ Cuando decidió ir a pasar un buen momento en la playa, inmediatamente, la mujer preparó un delicioso almuerzo, guardándolo todo en la canasta de mimbre que había llevado con ella. Sin mucha prisa, Haru sacó de la canasta el gran __bentō__, ubicándolo sobre el mantel de cuadros amarillos y blancos, extendido en la arena. El pequeño Haruka llegó como un terremoto, acarreando con sus diminutos pies, un poco de arena sobre el mantel. Colocó a un lado el baldecito rojo para luego caer de rodillas y gatear al lado de la mujer pelinegra, sentándose muy quietecito y con las piernas cruzadas. Minutos más tardes, madre e hijo comían gustosos de un agradable almuerzo japonés ante la preciosa vista del océano._

—_Mamá —Haru bajó la mirada, a la espera de la pregunta del niño—, ¿mis ojos son bonitos?_

_ Los ojos de la fémina se abrieron desmesuradamente del tiro, a causa de la sorpresa, dejó de comer. ¿Qué si los ojos de su pequeño Haruka eran bonitos?, se preguntó mentalmente. Eso no tenía discusión alguna. Porque esos enormes ojos de gacela eran más que preciosos, eran soñadores y llenos de una inocencia inmaculada, eran tan nítidos que fácilmente lograba ver, a través de ellos como ventanas abiertas, aquella alma tan pura del infante. _

_ Así que la respuesta es un rotundo no. No eran bonitos, eran hermosos. Ahora, ¿de dónde Haruka había sacado esa descabellada pregunta?, Haru frunció el ceño._

—_Por supuesto que son bonitos, Haru-kun. Son los ojos más hermosos del mundo._

_ El niño le miró fijamente para luego cerrar los ojos y mover suavemente la cabeza en negativa. _

—_No, mamá está equivocada. _

—_¿Eh?_

—_Mamá está equivocada porque los ojos más bonitos del mundo, son los tuyos. [4]_

_ Escuchar a su hijo de cuatro decir esas bellas palabras con una resolución aplastante, emocionó como nunca a Haru, el corazón se le contrajo en el pecho y sentía en la boca del estómago un cúmulo de mariposas aleteando sin parar. Los ojos marrones de la mujer, brillaron vivaces a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar y recorrer las sonrosadas mejillas. Sin contener esa alegría embriagadora, Haru agarró a su hijo y lo encerró en un confortable abrazo, repartiendo sonoros besos por la cabecita del menor como si no hubiera un mañana. Pronto, el pequeño Haruka comenzó a asfixiarse cuando su madre, en medio de la euforia, lo apretujaba contra su pecho, enterrándole la cara entre los abultados senos. Muy a su pesar, el niño intentó fallidamente desengancharse de los brazos estranguladores de su amada madre. _

—_Haru-kun está ahogándose, mamá [5] —dijo entrecortadamente el infante. Abrumada, Haru rompió el abrazo y cesaron los mimos. Ella todavía tenía esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un ardiente sonrojo. _

—_Lo siento mucho, Haru-kun. Mamá se emocionó mucho —rió entre dientes. Luego, agregó—: Haru-kun, tus ojos son hermosos, tienen el mismo color del cielo._

_ Los ojos del niño brillaron intensamente._

—_¡¿Cómo el cielo?! —sonrió. Levantando la cabeza hacia arriba, escudriñando con ojos muy abiertos, la inmensidad del firmamento._

—_Sí, mi amor —besó la frente de su hijo—. Tienes los ojos como el cielo. Ahora, ¿por qué preguntas eso?_

_ Haru no era tonta, de hecho, nunca lo fue, además, también estaba ese sentido de madre dentro de su corazón, el que decía intensamente, que su hijo no había sacado ese tema por nada. Corroboró las dudas cuando el pequeño Haruka no supo qué contestar, sus enormes ojos de gacela se movían de un lado a otro incómodos, buscando rápidamente algo para distraerse. Minuto después, bajó la mirada, dignándose a contestar._

—_Mochida-senpai [6] me dijo una vez que mis ojos eran feos porque no eran oscuros como los ojos de los japoneses, incluso dijo que Haru-kun parecía más un apestoso gaijin [7] que un propio japonés. [8]_

_ Horrorizada, la mujer se llevó la mano a la boca, sus ojos temblaban a causa del desconcierto y no tardó en asomarse en esos bonitos ojos marrones, el disgusto y la rabia de saber que tales palabras crueles fueron señaladas hacia su hijo, la llenaba de indignación y unas ganas homicidas hacia los padres de aquel niño. Haru no tenía nada en contra de la gente extranjera, incluso conocía a muchísimas personas no japonesas, y a veces, los mismos extranjeros tenían un comportamiento más llevadero que algunos japoneses. Para ella, no importaban las costumbres, ni los credos, color de piel o nacionalidad, un ser humano es un ser humano, punto y final. Esa ridícula idea racista definitivamente no entraba en su abierta mentalidad._

_Por otro lado, Haru nunca creyó ese mito acerca de que los niños a una temprana edad, son como monstruitos, porque ante los ojos de la fémina, los niños eran seres inocentes con un alma tan pura igual a los ángeles, pero que horribles palabras salieran de la boca de un niño, era única y exclusivamente culpa de los padres, quienes no saben cómo cuidar de su hijo, vaya porquería de personas._

_Haru Miura acarició la cabeza del infante, regalándole una sonrisa reconfortante. _

—_Ese tal Mochida no sabe lo que dice, Haru-kun. Siempre habrá personas que intentarán hacerte sentir mal o dañarte, pero tú sólo debes perdonar y no convertirte en uno más de ese montón. Recuerda que, el corazón humano es como el reflejo sobre la superficie del agua: La boca dice cosas contrarias a lo que siente el corazón. No tienes que herir para enseñar, y no tienes que ser herido para aprender._

_ El niño reflexionaba en silencio, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza, dando a entender que comprendía o intentaba comprender aquella complicada enseñanza. Luego alzó la cabeza, mirando fijamente a su madre._

—_¿Por qué hay personas malas, mamá? —la curiosidad llameaba como fuego en sus enormes ojos inocentes. _

_ Ella sonrió con una tristeza impregnada en su bella mirada._

—_Porque es naturaleza humana hijo mío, supongo… que es por eso. __«_

Haruka despertó abruptamente con los ojos nublados, sintiendo el mundo derrumbarse a los pies del lecho, por un momento, en medio de su desorientación, las paredes parecieron volverse más altas como furiosos titanes, creciendo y creciendo hasta querer encerrarlo. El chico comenzaba a sentir el incremento de su frecuencia cardiaca, ya esperaba que en medio de su delirio, le atacase la taquicardia. Una fina capa de sudor cubría el rostro del joven, quien tenía una tonalidad casi cadavérica en la piel, sus labios, rosados como las flores de los cerezos, ahora se veían pálidos y agrietados. Él poseía un aspecto tan enfermo al despertar. Haruka sentía las manos húmedas, frías y temblorosas, como si las hubiera metido dentro de una cubeta rebosada de hielo. El cuerpo del muchacho se retorcía con leves espasmos, ese recuerdo… Dios, ese recuerdo de su madre lo dejó fuera de enfoque.

El oxígeno no parecía fluir de manera normal entre sus pulmones, le costaba tanto respirar.

—Mamá…

Y el pequeño Haruka, escondido dentro de ese corazón lleno de odio e instintos asesinos, no pudo evitar llorar a gritos, esperando inconsolablemente a que alguien escuchara su incesante llanto y no perdiera tiempo en rescatarlo.

...Pero nadie escucharía.

...Nadie vendría a rescatarlo.

Una pequeña lágrima, finita como un hilo, besó con inmensa amargura, la fría mejilla del chico.

* * *

**Pie de página: **

(*) Básicamente, el título significa: (No) Te perdono.

[1] El nombre de Haruka, dependiendo de los kanjis utilizados, puede significar muchas cosas, entre ellas: flor de primavera, a distancia, distante, muy lejos.

[2] Hay una mínima posibilidad de que el chico naciera con ojos azules, legado de Primo Vongola; así que decidí tomar esa pequeña posibilidad de entre mil. Genes, todo está en los genes. El cabello más claro y rubio podría haberlo heredado de Iemitsu.

[3] En el manga, Haru tiene el cabello color negro, no marrón como aparece en el anime.

[4] Según Fuuta, las características más atractivas de Haru son sus ojos, los hoyuelos que aparecen en sus mejillas cuando sonríe y su cabello.

[5] Cuando niño, Haruka hablaba en tercera persona, igual a como una vez llegó hablar su propia madre.

[6] El hijo de Kensuke Mochida, el idiota que Tsuna dejó calvo.

[7] **Gaijin** ( 外人**?**) es un término dado por los japoneses que se refiere a los extranjeros (o algunas veces a las personas no-naturalizadas) que viven en Japón, y que algunos (extranjeros o japoneses) consideran insultante o irrespetuoso. Se aplica a las personas de todas las razas.

En japonés, _gaijin_ se escribe con dos kanji: 外 _gai_ (fuera) y 人 _jin_ (persona). Se suele considerar que "gaijin" es una contracción del más respetuoso y políticamente correcto "gai**koku**jin" (外国人**?** lit: persona de un país de fuera), aunque no es más preciso si se aplica a una persona naturalizada japonesa.

Muchos japoneses, sobre todo los que viven fuera de Tokio y Osaka, no saben que _gaijin_ es considerado ofensivo. Sabiendo que es informal, sin embargo, dirán frecuentemente _gaijin-san_ (lit. Señor Extranjero, Señora Extranjera, Señorita Extranjera) en un intento de mostrar un mayor respeto. En este contexto, _gaijin_ puede ser considerado análogo a términos como _persona de color_ (eufemismo) empleados en países occidentales.

En otros contextos, sin embargo, _gaijin_ puede ser utilizado para enfatizar la condición de extranjería y de no pertenencia, y es este uso el que le ha dado la connotación racista. El racismo en Japón no es un tema en el que piensan mucho los japoneses porque la población extranjera es muy pequeña en comparación con la población nativa. En contraste con otros países donde existe el racismo, la discriminación en Japón no se basa en de dónde se es sino en de dónde **no** se es (en este caso, no se es japonés), razón por la que _gaijin _tiene esa connotación despectiva; quiere decir que _usted no es uno de nosotros_. Pero se puede extender a japoneses de otro origen como los "burakumin"

[8] En las escuelas japonesas no es cosa de otro mundo el racismo entre los estudiantes, incluso el bullying.

* * *

**¿Lo continúo?**


End file.
